


you fight and you talk

by ROSETlCO



Series: that's so us (tj and cora) [1]
Category: The Good Cop (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fighting and making up, they are fighting over the most stupid shit but they still love each other ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSETlCO/pseuds/ROSETlCO
Summary: in which Cora and TJ fight over Mambo N°5.





	you fight and you talk

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm back!!!! also i hope you like it!

TJ and Cora always prided themselves for not being like the other couples they knew, because most of those couple always fought, but the two lovebirds never did.

They did have some playful banter, or fun teasing, but never the kind of fights were they stopped talking for hours. Not like the kind they had before they got together.

When they got engaged, it was a huge change, but there were still no fights. Of course, Cora made fun of TJ every chance she got as they planned the wedding. Because of his inability to pick a napkin ("Cora! There's an entire shade of difference between cream and white!"), or his fixation in having the same amount of sunflowers in every table. 

However, once they got married and the honeymoon was over, the fighting started. And they both hated it.

None of their arguing made any sense at all. It was mostly about petty things, like TJ forgetting to take out the trash, or Cora forgetting to do the dishes, or Cora not picking her clothes from the floor, or TJ ordering pizza without olives.

But this one was, perhaps, the worst fight they've ever had. 

They had a really difficult case in their hands, and they were so exhausted, they would snap at everything. And they did.

It started at dinner, as they were both sitting at the table, eating spaghetti, and the radio played in the background. That's when the song came up.

"Hey, TJ." Cora placed down her fork.

"Mmh?" TJ looked up.

"Did you know that 'Mambo N°5' is actually a cover?" she asked, a small grin on her face.

"What?"

"I know, Ryan told me."

"I'm not sure that's true."

"Why?"

"It just- I don't think that's true."

"But I'm telling you it is." she said, knitting her eyebrows

"I'm going to google it." TJ declared.

"Don't google it."

"Just so we can be sure-"

"I am sure."

TJ didn't listen to her anyways, and pulled out his phone, making his wife roll her eyes and scoff.

"Mambo N°5, performed by Lou Bega," he read aloud. "Was originally written by Perez Prado..."

__________

It was a stupid fight and they knew it, but that wasn't going to stop them. Cora was too proud to admit it, and TJ was too stubborn to acknowledge it. So they were quite aware this fight was going to go for a while.

"Why did you google it?" Cora yelled from the other side of the room. "Is it because you don't trust me? Huh? Is that it?"

"Cora, I- I was just checking the facts."

"I told you the facts!"

"You could've been wrong!"

"I'm never wrong!" she exclaimed and then sighed. "You're unbelievable." she said, searching for TJ's pajamas. Once she found them, she threw them at him. And it landed on his face.

"What is this supposed to mean?" he asked and then chuckled, with a hint of anger.

"I don't wanna talk to you anymore," she stated. "So you're going to the couch."

"What?" he raised his eyebrows.

"I'm banishing you."

"You can't banish me! This is my bed too!" he exclaimed.

Cora paused for a second. "Then you shouldn't have googled it!" she yelled.

__________

Hours later, when it was already dark outside, Cora tiptoed outside the bedroom and headed downstairs to get a glass of water. Trying to make as little noise as possible, she opened the cupboard in search for said glass, and as she then closed the door, she noticed TJ sleeping on the couch.

And she felt terrible, because he looked so soft and peaceful, and he was probably cold too, since he didn't have any blanket on top of him.

Cora sighed, drank the water, and then placed the glass down. She walked slowly to the living room. She picked a blanket from the smaller sofa and placed it on top of her husband. She smiled, as she knelt next to him, quietly stroking his hair. 

TJ shifted in his sleep and lazily opened his eyes, and a surprised expression adorned his face once he saw Cora next to him.

"Move." she whispered, and he nodded.

Now, Cora's hands were on his waist and TJ was cuddling her closer. He pressed a tiny kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry." he muttered.

"I know," she smiled. "I'm sorry too."

"We were overreacting a little, weren't we?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "We've been doing that a lot lately."

"I promise you I won't google the fun facts you tell me anymore." 

"Thank you." Cora smiled, pecking his lips. "Now sleep."

"Yep." he said. "Hey, I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i miss the good cop


End file.
